The Legend of Dead Money!
by Tyr Alexander
Summary: Some thing of the old world shouldn't be disturbed. Some treasures are meant to be left where they lie. The Sierra Madre is one such thing. Legends tell of a city rich in knowledge and tech from the old world. But never speak of the price one must pay.


**Author Notes:** I don't own Fallout: New Vegas or any of the characters portrayed in this story. This isn't canon nor should it be consider it anyway. Based on the events of Dead Money DLC. Some events have been changed for the purpose of good storytelling but all in all it is the same thing.

* * *

**The Scenic Route?**

_The Sierra Madre _

_The City of Gold  
The City of God  
The Sierra Madre  
The City of Death  
The City of No Return  
Fools have sought the Sierra Madre and have never returned  
Seek out the Sierra Madre and only find death_

_-An Old Mojave Legend_

Everyone knows that the Dry Season was not a time to wage a war. Caesar knew this the NCR knew this. The heat would be unbearable and weapons were reliable in the Dry Season. So the Mojave Wasteland got a two month stay of bloodshed. It didn't mean that everyone wasn't preparing however. Duchess and her crew were busy moving resources around the Mojave. She had big plans for the NCR and Legion. But the battle at the Hoover Dam had to happen.

Duchess had been moving resources with Veronica to Hidden Valley. In recent day she had become beloved by the Brotherhood and their elder. Much to Veronica's joy. It was always good that your family loved your girlfriend. Duchess was especially loved the scribes. Whenever she found a pre-war knowledge or fairly intact books the scribes got first crack at it. Hell a large portion of the new articles in the archives were by her donated to them after she killed Mr. House.

But today it wasn't as bad as that. She had pissed on another one of Caesar's hit squads and she knew the brotherhood could use some of the guns took off of them. Duchess was helping taking inventory when…

"Friend in Arms Holiday the Elder would like to see you," Cadet Jones said giving her a salute. She returned the gestured with a smile. She stuck out her tongue to Veronica and the Quartmaster as she rushed off to she what the Elder wanted. She spent a lot of time here. To her, the Brotherhood were citizens of the Mojave. Doesn't matter if you underneath the ground or in the air. Besides the Brotherhood were willing to bleed for this land. Their Elder McNamara had promised aid when the time came and she would do everything in her power to help her friends out.

The Elder sat at his station looking over some reports when she came bounding in. It was customary to check all outsiders for weapons but they just let her go. After all she did why betray them now?

"You wanted to see me?" she asked as walked over toward him. He saluted her and she returned the gesture with full vigor.

"My scouts have been watching Caesar's Legion and have noticed a change in Caesar's tactics." he said as he brought up the HPM or Holographic Projection Map of the region. It had everything from current and recent troop movement to the location of each town and settlement. While smaller ones were usually in classroom, this one was extremely large and covered the entire chamber..

"I can't wait til Veronica installs on in the Lucky 38," she said sitting beside him. McNamara laughed, "Anyways, Caesar's troop movement hasn't really changed. He knows the Dry Season of the Mojave isn't a good idea for full on war. He has learned from his past mistakes. However, he has been diverting a large amount of resources to his camp near the dam."

"You think he is going to relocate his main encampment from the top of the river to the side of the dam?" she asked as the resource markers move from one side of the map to the other.

"No the Dry Season would discourage any large troop movement. Even a short march from that position would be madness. The march would be suicidal even if the didn't know about it," the elder said rubbing his chin as he looked at the path of the supply lines.

"So what has you worried?" Duchess asked moving the piece representing her forces directly underneath his main encampment. The very reason they had to wait until Caesar attacked Hoover Dam was because the forces didn't have enough power to activate and if they attacked before hand it would end with their defeat. No the Legion was merely a distraction to get them where they needed.

"Look at the supply paths." he said as he pointed to them on the map He pointed to where it began at Cottonwood Cove to Tochatticup Mine. Then it hit Clark Field then the Southern Nevada Wind Farm then it cut through a small patch of nothing between Nelson and Camp Forlorn Hope. Then it crossed the river to the Legate's encampment.. "They are too far out. Why take such an indirect route when you know you can easily avoid the NCR patrols by going straight."

"That is strange. If Caesar wanted to retake Nelson and attack Forlorn Hope there wouldn't be much of a battle. With everything that is going on The NCR wouldn't be able to reinforce it nor would they be willing to. Maybe that is why they are allowing such a brazen move. If they don't pick a fight they will live…" she said looking at the two military camps. "So what is he doing? Taking the scenic route?"

"Why is he avoiding that area?" she asked pointing to the patch between Camp Forlorn Hope and Tochatticup Mine, "Could it be a ruse?"

"Maybe. There is nothing in area of any strategic value. A few rocky cliffs and a bunch of useless caves," the elder thought aloud, "I think it is time for a direct approach."

Duchess smiled because she knew what that meant. She would finally get some action instead of just playing deliver girl. Not that her life was dull. But playing charming hostess to two invading forces was getting a bit tiring. She wanted to play. And with House dead her Yes Man projections were marginal at best. She nodded, "What is the plan, Elder?"

"Boone is quite the master of interrogation isn't he?" Duchess smiled as the elder continued. Boone was infamous for his _technique _in interrogation You wanted something from an enemy you called Boone. You wanted a person to talk you called Boone. And since the death of his wife and child, Boone's hatred for the Legion has only made him better at cracking them like Buffalo Gourd Seeds. To say that least she liked where this was going.

"We have the some information for you soon enough," she said typing a something into her Pip-Boy 3000. The elder nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Keep me posted on any development. Oh before I forget Paladin Ramos want to see you," he said as the HPM disappeared and Duchess left the chamber with a wave of her hand. First thing she did was inform Veronica that the elder had a mission for them. Veronica was all to pleased. It beats playing delivery girl any day. Saying their goodbyes to everyone but before leaving the hidden valley bunker they stopped by Ramos' office.

"You wanted to see me," Duchess' asked mimicking the ever stern manner of Ramos.

"Why yes. I forget to tell you but I found this Gauss Rifle in one of the storage units. It hadn't been registered and the Quartmaster and I thought about a certain courier that could use such a high powered weapon," he said mimicking her mannerisms in a playful way.

"Well I don't know any Couriers but I hopefully put that weapon to good use, sir."

"Fancy that. Well I will just leave that unregistered high powered energy weapon right there on the table and go back to checking these logs. Hopefully it will be there when I turn around but I won't make a fuss if it isn't."

Veronica shook her head at the sight. She was a tad jealousy to be honest. Ramos wasn't that playful with her. But it was still good to see everyone loved her in their own little ways. Duchess picked up the Gauss Rifle and threw the strap around her body. Perfect change to test this weapon out was already coming up.

"Thank you, Ramos."

"You are welcome. I think."

When they were topside Duchess relayed a message to Boone's mobile communication device. Boone's image appeared on her Pip Boy screen.

"Boone here." the stoic sniper answered in his usual monotone manner. The red beret of the First Recon Team ever present on his face just like his sunglasses. "How far are you from Novac?"

The sound of his weapon discharging proceed his reply, "I am currently in Novac with Cass and Arcade. I received a call from the Locals…." It was odd, they usually moved in two-men teams. It made them difficult to spot and easily underestimated. That way NCR spies couldn't trace them back to Mr. House's errand girl. Duchess herself usually traveled alone. Not out of some lone wolf complex or anything similar. It was easier for everyone's to be casted on Mr. House's errand girl and not her friends. They could move where she couldn't or vice versa. It was rare that she traveled with anyone other then Rex or Ed-E because who would suspect a dog or an eyebot. But three of them in the same location. The locals must have been asked for assistance and not knowing the nature of the emergency he brought Arcade with him.

"Worried that Caesar's Legion would attack?" she interrupted.

"Yeah how do did you know?" he sounded confused for a brief moment, "The Brotherhood know something we don't?"

"They have same questions I have. Do you think you guys can make a night raid and acquire as someone to talk to while me and Veronica make our way to you?" The image of Boone smiling was more creepy then actually seeing it. When Boone was happy, people or more accurately Legionaries were killed. Somewhere someone was about to get on the fast train to hell and Boone was the conductor.

"Can we have fun with him until you get there?" he asked.

"As long as there is enough to interrogate when I do. So I suggest you capture two." Duchess wasn't really worried about him killing the prisoner especially with Cass and Arcade with him. Beside he usually only gave a light work over before the main event.

Duchess smiled and Boone excused himself to inform the others and make preparations. Veronica sighed, "So I guess we aren't going back to Freeside?" Duchess shook her head nope. "Oh well, Novac has though cute Tyrannosaurus Rex toys I love those things."

Duchess shook her head in defeat. To be a great scribe her girlfriend was such so childlike. It was easy to love her. It was only a day's walks from here to Novac though Scorpion Gulch. The biggest threat there was Radscorpions and should anything go wrong the Brotherhood sent regular patrols out that way just in case. The travel time would be sooner if they didn't have to make camp at some point in the night. But it was midday now and it meant that they would be there midday tomorrow. Plenty of time to interrogate and investigate before anything interesting happened.

* * *

**Endnotes:** And it begins. More Reviews More Story. Sorry I like getting my ego stroked lol. Beta Reader wanted! Underpaid and overworked! Apply within.


End file.
